


Valar Morghulis, but Reek is no man.

by nanjcsy



Series: The Unforgiven [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced Marriage, Heavy Angst, Multi, Physical Abuse, Repressed Memories, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reek cannot forget he is no longer a man.  He will surrender to Ramsay because he has nothing left to fight for, to live for.  Females are a reminder of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valar Morghulis, but Reek is no man.

**Valar Morghulis**. Reek remembers hearing those words and as he digs himself deeper into his dirty straw, he recalls what it means.  All men must die, but Reek is no man, is he?    


Once there was another him, he knows that.  There was a mother, she could never protect him from his father and brothers.  She always seemed ill, weak and crying.  Reek has no mother, he needs no one but Ramsay.

His other him had a bad name, his Master hates that other name, that other him, so Reek never ever mentions it, but sometimes, when its dark, he thinks unbidden of Theon.

Theon had a sister, a rough older girl who could make their father proud, something he could never accomplish.  His sister was Asha, she could fight, sail any ship, command rough men and he hated her, was jealous of her.  

Reek knows that thinking of the sister made him cry, but he was not sure why, she was not here, she never came, even though Theon had prayed for her to save him.  


Theon knew so many females, he hated them, wanted them and took countless maids and whores whenever he could.  He was desperate to fuck his way out of pain, out of insecurity, sometimes, he hurt the girls, uncaring of their tears or pleas.    


When Theon was sent away to another family, he saw Cat, cold and haughty, she reminded him of his sister's attitude, he did not like her or trust her.  He knew she felt the same back.  The Starks had two daughters, very different from each other and both did not like Theon.  Sansa was lovely, but cared for nothing but giggling, lemon cakes and fashions from the South.  Theon would think to himself, he was a prince, he should have a pretty bride, but he knew how the Starks saw him.  Arya was a little bundle of frustration, trying to pretend she was male, always following the boys, not to simper like Sansa, but to try and mimic them.  He laughed at her and teased her a lot.  

Ros was a whore, but she was favored by Theon, she made him feel strong and like a true Prince.  Then she left for the South and Theon turned to Kyra, another favorite of his.  When the Ironborn Prince decided to take Winterfell, she told him his crown looked ugly.  He hit her with his fist, like a spoiled boy, then fucked her in front of all, humiliating her, her blood and tears tasted like salt.

Reek remembers Kyra, he shifts in his straw and peeks at the cage nearby, there is the Krya he knows, a good hunting bitch.  Theon remembers running through trees, holding fast to Kyra's hand, then Ramsay found them.  Reek likes Kyra the dog, he refuses to think of that other Kyra, the one who tasted of salt.  A small morbid piece of Theon had watched in horror as Ramsay "honored" the little maid for giving a good struggle, that piece wanted to ask his tormentor if he thought Kyra tasted of salt too.

Theon is all gone now, he is a bad memory, Reek resides in the shattered shell of a man, but he knows he is not a man.  Ramsay took care of that.  He removed Theon's favorite toy, his one true shield, his greatest weapon, and it is now just all scars and pain.  

Ramsay told him that he would be marrying, that Reek would pretend to be Theon and this girl would pretend to be Arya.  Reek had a vague memory of this girl too, she was a friend of Sansa's.  The Lord Theon, who was just Reek in disguise tried to counsel this girl to remember her name.  She was not like Arya at all, Jeyne was her real name, she kept forgetting her new one.  Arya would never have cried so much, or begged for another to save her.  She would have saved herself or died trying.  Reek was glad that this was not the real Arya, because he had a feeling, she would be a hunting bitch, when Ramsay discovered she did not break.

Jeyne broke though, even quicker than Theon had.  Faster than Kyra had.  Ramsay told Reek that he would be her maid, he would bathe her, see to her the best he could.  Reek obeyed, as always.  Meek, weak, rhymed with Reek.  

She sat so still and wept in the tub, as Reek tried to wash her gently.  So many bruises and cuts to be cleaned, if she got an infection, Reek would get the blame for not keeping her wounds clean of infection.  _"Theon"_ she would whisper, one hand fluttering at him, as if to touch his arm.  Reek would move away so she could not reach him, he hated to be touched,she knew that.  He would tell her so all the time, but she would persist.  Reek would say they had to remember their names and she would cry, shaking her head.

_"Theon, you could save us.  Please, take us away."_ Reek would tell her of Kyra, of how Ramsay is a much better hunter and she would look at him with those stupid female eyes.  Even though he was a pitiful, shaking creature, she still saw a man.  _"So then he will kill us, at least it would be better than this.  Please, let us run away.  You have to save me from him, from this."_

Reek knelt in the corner until called for.  Then he would hold Jeyne down, or wrench her legs apart for Ramsay.  He would bring the whip or the blade, knowing his Master will use it on her soft skin, even though she is good and behaves.  Reek licks her, bites her and hurts her, all for his Master.  _"Why?"_ she would beg sometimes, asking her husband, asking the creature.  One night, after Ramsay had gone back out to speak with his men, as Reek tried to scrub blood out of the rug, Jeyne crawled towards him.  _"Tell me why.  Why you will not try and save us?"_   Reek looked at her and shrugged.

_"Valar Morghulis"_ he whispered.  Jeyne looked confused then said, _"All men must die. Is that what you are afraid of? Death?  That he will kill you?"_   


Reek shook his head.  _"No."_ He paused for a moment, staring down at the pink frothy spot he has made on the rug.  _"I am not a man anymore.  I cannot save you or try, because Ramsay will never let me die."_

**Author's Note:**

> I wondered what does a Reek think of in that cage? Here was a thought.


End file.
